


Sherlock's Huge Ego

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Micropenis, Sexual Content, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's first time with John, he has a really small penis and a really big ego, he's very proud of his length and doesn't realize it's small</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Huge Ego

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you like this, I wrote it really quickly so I'm sorry if it's not that wonderful and riddled with mistakes. I'm also sorry it's so short, I just wanted to get it out there and I couldn't think of anything longer. Have a fantastic day!!

Sherlock had John pinned to the bed and was kissing the hell out of him. 

 

John was moaning and wriggling around under him, acing to touch and be touched. 

 

Sherlock was new to this whole thing, he didn’t even watch porn, but he was kissing John with such passion and incredible talent that John would have never guessed. 

 

“Oh god Sherlock, don’t make me wait any longer, I need to feel you.” John moaned. Sherlock smirked and pulled his shirt off before slowly removing John’s. 

 

John whimpered as Sherlock slid down to his jeans and nibbled his hip as he unfastened them then stood up and pulled down his own jeans and pants.

 

Sherlock stood before John fully erect.

 

John frowned; Sherlock was small, really small, his balls were average size, which really, made everything look smaller. As John sat in silence, Sherlock came over to sit next to him, wrapping an arm around John pulling him close.

 

Sherlock stroked himself with his thumb and index finger whispering hoarsely in John’s ear, “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle with you.”

 

John found himself still staring as he absorbed Sherlock’s words. He looked over to Sherlock’s face and was pulled into a kiss; he stroked John’s face and gently leaned him back onto the bed. 

 

Sherlock slid off the bed and snatched a condom and lube off of the dresser and strutted back over. He crawled back onto the bed and encouraged John to roll over onto his stomach. Sherlock tugged his pants down and kissed his back.

 

John heard the cap pop off the lube and soon felt Sherlock’s finger probing at his hole. Slowly, John adjusted to the feeling, soon Sherlock found his prostate and he inhaled sharply through his nose as pleasure shot through him.

 

Sherlock pulled his finger out and John whimpered, then John felt two fingers pushing carefully into him. No, no that was Sherlock’s cock.

 

When Sherlock was fully sheathed he rested his weight on John’s back and panted heavily in his ear. “Can I move John?”

 

“Oh, yes I guess you can.” Sherlock slowly began thrusting, gripping John’s hips much too tightly. John found himself mentally drifting a bit. Exactly how small was Sherlock? He wasn’t as long as his forefinger, but a bit thicker. Do they even make condoms that small?

 

Sherlock quickly lost control and started erratically humping John moaning all the while, “Like my fat cock, do you John? Like my long hard prick filling you up? You take it so well. Mmmm.” It was awkward and uncomfortable.

 

Sherlock climaxed rather quickly. He pulled out, removed the condom and settled down next to John. “You were really loose, do you do this often?”


End file.
